Various types and configurations of networks are used to transmit power from power sources (e.g., power generation facilities operated by utilities and/or independent power producers (IPPs)) to end users (e.g., residential consumers). Customers typically desire power that is reliable and clean and the quality of the power is typically a measure of the reliability and cleanliness of the power. Reliability typically refers to the power being supplied without interruptions or outages. Cleanliness of the power often refers to the power being delivered at a constant voltage and at a constant frequency (e.g., 60 cycles/second frequency, which in the United States is the standard operating frequency). Other measures may also be used to describe power quality.
The quality of the power delivered to the end user affects the performance of the equipment that receives and uses the transmitted power. For example, if voltage surges are present in the transmitted power, the equipment can be disabled or destroyed by these voltage surges. To take a specific example, sensitive semiconductor devices within various appliances or other types of equipment typically used by consumers can be easily disabled, destroyed, or otherwise negatively impacted by these voltage surges.
Residential customers have been increasingly concerned with the quality of the power that they receive. For example and as mentioned above, the various appliances they use have increasingly sensitive electronic components that can be easily damaged or destroyed by voltage surges. Undesirable power quality also tends to result in the waste of energy, which unnecessarily increases the power costs for all consumers. Utilities also suffer when energy is wasted.
Unfortunately, previous power monitoring systems have addressed only industrial concerns. These previous approaches have also been inflexible and have not allowed automatic or manual adjustments to be made that alter and maintain the power quality. As such, residential and other users do not have the ability or flexibility to perform monitoring and make real-time adjustments at their residence or other place of usage. Consequently, problems associated with inadequate power quality continue to occur and this, in turn, results in damaged devices, wasted energy, and other inefficiencies.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.